Mercy
by Lys Weasley
Summary: Lutar por você é tudo que eu sempre soube, então volte pra mim.   Fanfic para Ness Black Felton Malfoy.


**Mercy**

"_**Eu estou implorando por misericórdia. **__**Por que você não me liberta?"**_

**

* * *

18 de Março de 1998, 3h30**

_Ele está próximo. Próximo demais._

_Ela sente sua respiração calma bater no seu rosto, sente suas mãos a puxando para si, mas ela não faz nada para impedir. Ela não quer impedir. Ela o vê se aproximar mais, e fecha os olhos. Ela sente os lábios dele nos seus, e então ela o beija._

_Ele interrompe o beijo, e a olha, parecendo a ver pela primeira vez. Dá um passo para trás, balança a cabeça, e se vira indo embora._

_- Draco... – ela o chama._

_- Não, Granger. – ele a interrompe, e segue em frente._

**3h31**

Hermione senta num salto. Olha ao redor, certifica-se de que fora apenas um sonho, e respira fundo. Quando ele pararia de lhe atormentar? Mesmo estando tanto tempo sem vê-lo, ela continuava a pensar nele, continuava a sonhar com ele, continuava a se importar com ele.

Decididamente, ela não conseguiria adormecer de novo. Joga as cobertas de lado, e sai da cama. Harry está fazendo a vigia desta vez, ela senta ao lado dele.

- Oi. – diz.

- Sem sono? – ele pergunta, virando a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Hum, é. – mente, não retribuindo o olhar. – Pode entrar, Harry, eu fico no seu lugar.

Harry franzi o cenho.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, pode ir.

Ele dá de ombros, e se levanta, sumindo dentro da barraca.

Vendo-se sozinha, Hermione suspira. Esta não era a primeira, e não seria a última vez que ela iria sonhar com Draco Malfoy.

O seu maior erro. A única coisa que ela se arrependia de ter deixado acontecer, que sabia ser sua culpa. Mas como ela poderia resistir a algo muito maior, e mais forte, do que ela?

**4h12**

_- Granger. – ele a chama certa noite na biblioteca._

_- Malfoy? – pergunta incrédula. – Há que devo a honra da sua palavra?_

_Ser grosseira com ele sempre a ajudara a reprimir seus sentimentos._

_- Eu poderia falar com você? – pergunta._

_- Fale._

_- Não aqui._

_Ela franzi o cenho. Draco revira os olhos e fecha o livro que ela lê, pega-o, e segura seu punho. Leva-a consigo. Ele caminha até um canto inabitado da biblioteca, onde nem os estudantes enlouquecidos para os NOM's e NIEM's se infiltravam, e coloca o livro dela em uma estante qualquer._

_- Olha, eu não falaria com você se não fosse realmente perturbador. – começa, sem olhá-la nos olhos._

_Hermione fica calada, olhando-o desconfiada._

_- Eu sei que é improvável, que você provavelmente vai rir de mim, mas... eu realmente não tenho nada contra você._

_- O que quer dizer? – pergunta lentamente._

_Ele fecha os olhos, e coloca as mãos na têmpora. Parece cansado._

_- Malfoy...?_

_Ele balança a cabeça, negando, abre os olhos, e se aproxima._

_Hermione sente sua respiração calma bater no seu rosto, sente suas mãos a puxando para si, mas ela não faz nada para impedir. Ela não quer impedir. Ela o vê se aproximar mais, e fecha os olhos._

**4h43**

Hermione suspira. Isso é quase um hábito, ultimamente.

**9h13**

- Bom dia. – deseja Ron.

- Bom dia. – responde, sorrindo.

'_Sorria_' repete para si mesma '_seus lábios não tem que demonstrar o que seu coração sente._'

**21h19**

- Harry... -

- Qual é, Hermione, por que você está tão determinada a não admitir isso? Vol...

- HARRY, NÃO!

- ...demort está procurando a Elder Wand.

- Esse nome é Tabu!

**21h37 **

- Espere – fala Bellatrix. – Todos, menos a Mudblood.

- Não! – grita Ron. – Pode ficar comigo no lugar dela!

Bellatrix dá-lhe uma bofetada no rosto; a pancada ecoa pela sala. Greyback leva Harry e Ron para algum lugar. E ela olha para Draco que está a um canto, observando-a temeroso.

- Por favor. – Hermione murmura, numa última esperança.

- Eu vou ser extremamente clara, Mudblood: como vocês pegaram essa espada? – pergunta Bellatrix, apontado a varinha para Hermione.

O olhar da bruxa é insano, sem piedade.

- Nós achamos. – responde Hermione.

Lestrange ri, e berra: - _Crucio_.

Ela sente dor. Sente como se cada célula no seu corpo estivesse em pura agonia. Hermione ouve um berro terrível, e com pavor percebe ser seu.

Draco dá um passo, mecanicamente, e sua mãe o olha.

- Nada. – diz, e desvia o olhar.

**21h50**

- HERMIONE – o berro de Ron ecoa até onde ela está.

Mesmo ela tentando reprimi-las, lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto.

- MENTIRA!

- Por favor, _NÃO_...! – implora.

E a dor lhe domina de novo.

**22h13**

No final, Ron a salva.

Ele sempre acaba lhe salvando.

**19 de Março de 1998, 00h58**

Draco ouve o Lorde com a cabeça baixa; sabe o que está por vir, mas não se importa.

Desta vez ele merece receber toda a dor do mundo. Ele _deveria_ sentir tudo duas vezes pior do que ela suportou.

- Remorso, Malfoy? – Voldemort pergunta, a voz fria com uma ponta de sarcasmo.

Ele nega com a cabeça, e protege os pensamentos.

- _Nunca_ minta para mim.

**15h25**

Hermione está sentada olhando para a janela. O sol está forte, e atinge-lhe nos olhos, mas ela não se importa. Ela não está realmente o vendo.

O olhar de Draco quando ela fora salva por Ron ainda está em sua mente.

E ela tem certeza.

_Ele a ama. _

**21 de Abril de 1998, 7h40**

_- Avada Kedavra! – ele ouve sua tia Bellatrix berrar._

_Olha para frente para ver de quem ela iria tirar a vida desta vez. Mas ele sabe. Não sabe como tem tanta certeza, mas antes de vê-la, apenas sabe._

_- Eu te amo. – Hermione forma com os lábios silenciosamente antes de ser atingida e cair com um baque no chão frio._

Draco acorda num salto. Por que sempre sonha com a mesma coisa?

**01 de Maio de 1998, 20h46**

- É a Mudblood! _Avada Kedavra!_ – Crabbe grita, e lança o feitiço contra Hermione.

E Draco vê, com alivio, que ela se desvia da maldição com facilidade, e esconde-se atrás de uma pilha torta de livros. Despercebido pelos outros, ele a segue.

- Hermione. – murmura.

Ela o olha.

- Me perdoa. – pede.

- Pelo o que? – ele pergunta, confuso.

- Não importa, apenas me perdoe.

**02 de Maio de 1998, 5h23**

Ele está sob um feitiço de desilusão e move-se até onde Hermione duela bravamente juntamente com outras duas contra sua tia.

Ele move-se o mais rápido que pode, pois sabe o que vai acontecer.

- Avada Kedavra! – ele ouve sua tia Bellatrix berrar.

Olha para frente para ver de quem ela irá acertar. Mas ele sabe.

Hermione caí com um baque no chão frio, sem vida.

**19 de Setembro de 2011, 9h00**

Draco olha para a lápide branca e cercada de flores deixada por seus amigos e por seus pais, cujos Harry havia desfeito o feitiço de memória e trazidos de volta a Londres poucos dias depois do fim da guerra. Eles haviam decidido enterrá-la em um cemitério bruxo, já que era o mundo onde Hermione mais gostava de estar. Mas Draco jamais esqueceria como foi ver todos consolando o Weasley no dia do enterro.

Como se ele fosse a única pessoa que sofria.

E exatamente como fizera naquele dia, ele deposita uma rosa branca no chão e lê os dizeres:

_Hermione Jane Granger, nascida 19 de Setembro de 1980, falecida 2 de Maio de 1998._

- Eu amo você, Hermione, e me perdoe por nunca ter dito isso a você quando pude.

E assim ele vira de costas e anda de volta para a entrada do cemitério.


End file.
